


What? What?

by zombiemagpie



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: F/M, Mr. Peanutbutter being a cinnamon-roll, cowt-8, mention of watersports
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiemagpie/pseuds/zombiemagpie
Summary: Mr. Peanutbutter era un Labrador di quasi cinquant'anni con una collezione infinita di magliette dallo scollo a v e almeno settanta copie dello stesso modello di occhiali da sole, un cofanetto-collezione di Hill Street Blues autografato da tutto il cast di Cop Rock e ora, con la cancellazione di Le Star e le Celebrità di Hollywoo, Cosa Sanno? Sanno Qualcosa? Scopriamolo!, di nuovo disoccupato. C'era solo una cosa che amava più di quanto amasse la sua ciotola dell'acqua, le feste e i fan: era Diane.





	What? What?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'ottavo COW-T di Lande di Fandom, prompt watersports.

**What? What?**  
  
Quando era stato ancora sposato con Jessica, ad uno di quei party di beneficenza per ricche star spesso non  proprio dotate, Erica gli aveva detto che c'era un motivo se esisteva Labrador Peninsula. Lì per lì non gliel'aveva spiegato, era rimasta lì a grattarlo dietro l'orecchio con la sua mano non-moncherino come se fosse stato un cane – beh, come se non fosse stato Mr. Peanutbutter per essere precisi, e gli aveva sorriso con le sue labbra ustionate e il suo unico occhio buono, mentre affianco a loro un ubriaco Nicolas Cage aveva cominciato a cantare _'Don't cha'_ delle Pussycat Dolls. Era stato divertente e non lo era stato contemporaneamente. Le passeggiate, i bastoncini di legno e le ciabatte erano divertenti, Nicolas Cage era solo un’aspirapolvere o un asciugacapelli, era il tizio noioso che alle feste attira l'attenzione su di sé e si fa twittare per arrivare in tendenza (nel 2006 Twitter non ce lo aveva nessuno, però, quindi finì solo per arrivare nelle tendenze di MySpace, che a dire il vero di tendenze non ne aveva).  

A Mr. Peanutbutter piaceva essere grattato, era quello il punto, per questo non aveva insistito tanto quando Erika gli aveva spiegato che Labrador Peninsula era per i buoni di cuore come lui, che non c'era una Pinguino Peninsula, una Umani Peninsula e, per l'amor di Dio, una Cavallo Peninsula perché nessuno era dolce, fedele e amabile come i Labrador. E questo era anche il motivo per cui erano così facili da ferire.  

Lui e Diane non avevano più parlato dei fatti della Cordovia, non come qualsiasi coppia avrebbe fatto. BoJack l'aveva pizzicato dicendo che quando tua moglie si nasconde a _Hollywoo_ per due mesi facendoti credere di essere dall’altra parte del mondo, la cosa andrebbe affrontata, e non con la leggerezza di chi a San Valentino ti regala un paio di orecchini che già hai, ma con la pesantezza di chi ha tradito la tua buona fede e segna crocette sul calendario per ogni giorno che affossa sempre di più il vostro matrimonio.  

Quando Diane era tornata a casa ci erano voluti tre giorni per farle aprire le tende della camera da letto, cinque per convincerla che poteva entrare nelle varie stanze senza bussare e dieci perché uscisse nel vialetto a prendere la posta o il giornale. Si era comportata come se non fosse stata casa sua per almeno due settimane, e per tante altre ancora aveva continuato a fingere di non essere sua moglie.  

Mr. Peanutbutter non aveva mai pensato che lo facesse con cattiveria: Diane aveva sempre gli occhi bassi di chi uccide cuccioli di foca e se ne pente e cucinava tutte le sere lo sformato di carne che sapeva essere il suo piatto preferito, gli faceva trovare le lenzuola calde a letto e accendeva la tv presto al mattino per non fargli sentire il furgoncino della posta che tanto odiava. Erano tutte cose che né Katrina né Jessica avevano mai fatto, nonostante le varie occasioni e tutte quelle cosine anche peggio della Cordovia che avrebbero avuto da farsi perdonare.  

Diane era bella come una star e aveva il cervellone di una scrittrice ma, gli aveva detto sempre Erica, di sicuro non le era chiaro dove abitasse qualcosa chiamato _empatia_.  
Non si mangiava e non era una nuova marca di ossi di zucchero: quando aveva chiesto a Princess Carolyn cosa fosse, lei gli aveva risposto che era quella vocina nella testa di Bojack che non gli permetteva di cacciare via di casa Todd, non sul serio, almeno. Quando gliel'aveva richiesto _perché non aveva capito_ , gli aveva detto che se si stava chiedendo se Diane lo amasse sul serio, beh, la risposta non stava nell'empatia, non stava in Erica, in Todd o nell'intera Hollywoo. Stava solo in Diane.  
Mr. Peanutbutter era un Labrador di quasi cinquant'anni con una collezione infinita di magliette dallo scollo a v e almeno settanta copie dello stesso modello di occhiali da sole, un cofanetto-collezione di _Hill Street Blues_ autografato da tutto il cast di _Cop Rock_ e ora, con la cancellazione di _Le_ _Star_ _e_ _le Celebrità di Hollywoo,_ _Cosa Sanno_ _?_ _Sanno_ _Qualcosa? Scopriamolo!,_ di nuovo disoccupato. C'era solo una cosa che amava più di quanto amasse la sua ciotola dell'acqua, le feste e i fan: era Diane. Per questo aveva cominciato a rinnegare il sonno per passare ore e ore a fissare il soffitto e chiedersi se sua moglie che dormiva lì affianco lo amasse davvero. L'idea dell'imprinting era stata solo l'ultima dose di follia prima che finissero entrambi da un terapista di coppia; il punto era che quando si trattava di Diane, Mr. Peanutbutter davvero non sapeva cosa fosse la follia, per questo dopo una mega-maratona di _Twilight_ gli era sembrato più che giusto chiedere a Diane _l'imprinting_.   
Glielo aveva chiesto a letto, poco prima di spegnere le luci. Erano stati già entrambi sotto le coperte e Diane era stata lì che twittava con l'account di Selena Gomez qualche follia su Justin Bieber. Prendendole la mano fra le sue e guardandola negli occhi, Mr. Peanutbutter aveva semplicemente detto "credo che dovresti avere l'imprinting con me".  
" _Cosa_?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Cosa vuol dire... avere l'imprinting con te?"  
"È come un legame, ma più forte. Come Justin e Selena. Come Jacob e Renesmee. Come Todd e il divano di BoJack, immagino."  
"Lo cos'è un imprinting, Mr. P, solo...okay. Cosa facciamo?"  
"Non sono sicuro di saperlo."  
"Questo è interessante."  
"Pensavo che tu lo sapessi, voglio dire, sbaglio o di _Twilight_ hanno fatto anche un libro?"  
"Non è esattamente così che funziona, Mr. P, _Twilight_ è _anche_ un film."  
"Qual è la differenza, Diane?"  
"Nel senso che era prima un libro, poi è stato un film."  
"C _ooo_ sa?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Mi stai dicendo che qualcuno ha letto un libro e gli è piaciuto così tanto che ha voluto farci un film?!"  
"È così che funziona, in genere."  
"Pensavo che facessero i libri solo per i ciechi che non possono vedere il film."  
"..."  
"Cosa?"  
"Come può, con esattezza, un cieco leggere un libro?"  
"Possono sempre leggerglielo. Non possono leggerti un film, o sbaglio?"  
"Non... sbagli."  
"Quindi hai letto _Twilight_?"  
"Sì."  
"E non sai come si fa un imprinting?"  
"Non proprio."  
"Bel problema."  
"Bel problema."  
Diane twittò che _"ho sempre saputo che avresti vinto amore <3 #grammy2015 #jelena" _e spense il cellulare. Mr. Peanutbutter le tenne la mano stretta stretta per tutto il tempo, temendo di perderla. Diane posò il telefono sul comodino e lo baciò. Profumava di zucchero di canna dello Starbucks dove l'aveva incontrata per la prima volta e di Cordovia, anche se non sapeva con esattezza di cosa profumasse la Cordovia. Mr. Peanutbutter le accarezzò i capelli.  
"Forse funziona come in _Avatar_ " disse.  
"Non c'è un vero e proprio imprinting in _Avatar_."  
"Tu hai una coda?"  
"No. Neanche tu ce l'hai."  
"E in _Titanic_ come funziona l'imprinting?"  
"Non... funziona."  
"Credo che ci sia un problema."  
"Perché stai pensando all'imprinting, Mr.P?"  
"Perché sembra l'unico modo per legarmi a te, Diane. Ho pensato che se avessimo avuto l'imprinting, forse mi avresti detto che eri tornata molto prima dalla Cordovia. È quello che l'imprinting fa: non ti separa dalle persone, anche se c'è la Cordovia o Hollywoo di mezzo. È che tu sei mia, Diane."  
"E tu sei mio, Mr. Peanutbutter."  
"In genere quando una cosa è mia, in senso buono, ci faccio la pipì sopra. Ho fatto la pipì su tutte le piante in giardino e sulle mura della casa, sulla mia auto, sulla _tua_ auto, sul camioncino del catering dello studio di _Le_ _Star_ _e_ _le Celebrità di Hollywoo,_ _Cosa_ _-"_  
"Vuoi fare la pipì su di me?"  
"... _forse_ _?"_  
"Starai scherzando, spero."  
Mr. Peanutbutter abbassò le orecchie e la testa, senza lasciarle la mano. Diane gli aveva scaldato le lenzuola e aveva chiuso le imposte della finestra prima di mettersi a letto, ma lui si sentiva come se non l'avesse fatto, come se non fosse mai tornata dalla Cordovia, come se BoJack Horseman stesse ancora nascondendo la sua stupenda moglie da qualche parte fra la sua villa a Hollywoo e la sua nuova fighissima barca.  
"Non posso lasciarti fare la pipì su di me..."  
"E tu su di me?"  
"Non- è disgustoso, Mr.P. Questo non è imprinting. Sono sicura che l'imprinting sia qualcosa di più... pulito. Igienico."  
"Quindi non la pipì?"  
"Non la pipì. Per caso hai usato il pc quando non c'ero, sei finito per sbaglio in qualcuno di quei siti con tanti video con il titolo _watersports_? Puoi dirmelo, lo sai, possiamo bloccarli, quei siti."  
"Cosa?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Non ho usato il pc quando non c'eri."  
"Ti credo. Ti amo, Mr. P."  
"E io ti amo, Diane Nguyen."  
Diane lo baciò di nuovo, poi si tolse gli occhiali e li appoggiò sul grembo, strinse la mano di suo marito e gli sorrise.  
"Sai, forse è questo il nostro imprinting" gli disse, sollevando il braccio.  
"La mano?"  
"Le mani. Hai paura adesso?"  
"Ho paura di perderti, Diane."  
Diane gli afferrò l'altra mano e la strinse. "E adesso?"  
Mr. Peanutbutter drizzò le orecchie e le sorrise. "Adesso no."  
   



End file.
